Maria Beinia: The Pokemon Trainer with Talent
by OrcaremiFox
Summary: 16 years old and from the Kalos Region, Maria has visit most of the cities in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. She is also runner-up in the Kanto Championships losing to her long time rival Alexander. She has a strong team consisting of Pokemon she has met in her life. Join Maria as her Trainer career takes an unexpected twist when confronted by a mysterious group of individuals.
1. Prologue

_(Author's Note: Hello OrcaremiFox here, I wanted to make a Pokémon fanfiction to tell the story of one of my OC's_

_Anyway…Ciao!) _

High above the blue skies of Johto, a golden, metallic bird soared high above the clouds searching for potential prey. The Armor Bird Pokémon scanned the never ending horizon once again, suddenly a small Pidgey flew into the Skarmory's predatory vision. The avian Pokémon cried out upon seeing the weaker bird and flew faster to catch up with it. In one successful attack, the Skarmory captures the young Pidgey in its powerful talons and flew back to its bramble nest; unaware that it was being closely followed by a much bigger Pokémon and its Trainer.

The Skarmory lands gracefully in its home which was protected by the shallow canyon's walls. Desperate chirps came from the helpless Pidgey which meant nothing to the larger bird. Before the avian Pokémon could sink its metal-like beak into the Tiny Bird Pokemon's flesh, a very large Pokémon landed close to the nest startling the Skarmory. The Pidgey felt the bird's grasp loosen on its body and quickly bolted away from the nest, to freedom and another chance at life.

Watching its dinner escape, the Skarmory cawed furiously and glided out of its nest to attack the perpetrator who scared off its meal. The avian Pokémon immediately meets face to face with a orange, fiery, dragon-like Pokemon that is at least twice the Skarmory's own size. The metallic bird readied a Steel Wing but a teenage girl with curly brown hair climbed off of the dragon's back. The Skarmory shrieked and started swooping at the young Trainer, but her Pokemon blocked every one of the bird's attacks.

"Charizard, use Slash!" The Trainer commanded her Pokemon. The Charizard took off into the skies and landed a powerful blow on the golden bird's left wing. The Shiny Skarmory screeched in fury as it rapidly countered the Charizard with multiple, violent Air Slashes. The Charizard roared in pain when one of the Air Slashed hit the dragon's eye.

_This battle is going to get nasty quick if I do not think of something_. The female Trainer panicked, "Volcain use Flamethrower!" The fire dragon nodded to its owner as it shot its fiery breath directly at the wild Pokemon. The Flamethrower successfully hit the Skarmory causing it to crash onto the top of the canyon. The Charizard's master produced a Pokeball out of her bag and tossed it at the fallen Skarmory. Immediately the bird was engulfed in a white light before disappearing into the spherical object.

Time seemed to come to a stop as the ball slowly started shaking. After what felt like hours the Pokeball stopped and quickly flashed red, signaling that the Shiny Skarmory was caught. The female trainer jumped with joy and ran over to retrieve her newly caught Pokémon.

"We did it Volcain, we finally caught her." The trainer scratched behind one of the Charizard's horn, "Let's go home now." The dragon lower his back so that his Trainer could safely get on him. He climbed high into the sky with one solid push of his powerful wings then headed to the nearest Pokémon Center.


	2. Chapter 1

"So you actually caught that Skarmory Maria?!" a boy with red brown hair exclaims.

My best friend/longtime rival and I are walking down a busy street along with our Pokémon in Ecruteak City, I tell him about how I caught my latest Pokémon

"For the tenth time, yes Alexander I did catch her" I grumble, my female Shiny Zorua Chippy notices my annoyance "But the Skarmory hit Volcain in the eye with an Air Slash."

"Oh no, how is he?" Alexander asks me looking very worried.

I stop walking and look down at the pavement, "Nurse Joy said that he might make a full recovery or Volcain will become partial blind in his left eye."

"That poor Charizard…you had him since you were a kid didn't you?" Alex was right, I had Volcain since I first started my Pokémon journey; right after I obtained my Froakie, who is now a Greninja.

"Yeah…" That was the only thing I can say to him. Bitter thoughts began to drift into my mind, Alex noticed that I was trouble and pats me on my shoulder.

"Hey now, don't worry about it" my rival reassures me, "Why don't we battle each other again just like old times?" It was getting late, the sun was starting to set over the city's horizon.

"It's getting late Alex, how about tomorrow? I am not feeling to well…"

Alexander's green eyes shine with disappointment, "Oh ok. Yeah tomorrow sounds great."

I sighed and went my separate way with Alexander, _Poor kid he needs guidance from someone much older_. Finally I reach my temporary apartment, it was around average size with a couple bedrooms and a bathroom; I was lucky to get it for an easy, affordable price. I glanced behind me to make sure was securely locked before letting Chippy out of her simple Pokeball. She sparkled a bit immediately after she was released followed by her usual routine of stretching and greeting me in her native language.

Chippy nudges my hand wanting me to pet and brush her fluffy body, so I retrieve her fur brush out of my bag. I gently brush her brown fur, "You can be so spoiled sometimes" I tease her jokingly, causing her to protest furiously. Finally she curled up on her bed and dozed off.

_Heheh she is so adorable_ I giggle when she rolls on her belly. My stomach growls singling that I was starving. _Right, I didn't eat today… _I open my refrigerator door and look inside to find a half empty carton of take out. I place it in the microwave and start cleaning up my somewhat filthy kitchen.

An annoyed yip grabs my attention after I start filling up the sink with hot water and dirty dishes, "Oh, Chippy I am sorry. You must be hungry right?" The Zorua nudges me forward to her food bowl.

"Ok, ok one sec." I grab her PokeFood off of the counter and fill her bowl to the rim, as Chippy begins to eat ravenously I feel a warm liquid pool around my feet. "Oh Shit! The water!" The sink was overflowing badly and I quickly turn the water off. _Great…another mess to clean, well at least Chippy is trying to help. _Chippy stopped eating when the sink started overflowing and was lapping up the fallen water instead.

After wiping up the water and finished up the dishes, I took my lukewarm leftovers and sat on the sofa once again. Chippy is in her usual state of "Pretending to sleep but will quickly rush over if you have any leftover food to give me". I sighed and slowly finished my meal.

Then there came a rushed knocking on my door…

_(Sorry I kind of seems slow and boring but it's going to get better in the next chapter so stay tuned!_

_Ciao!)_


End file.
